


Once More Unto [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awkward Conversations, Confessions, Friendship/Love, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Preparing for Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: In which Cisco needs to tell Harry something before they all die, Harry panics mightily, and then Harry gives it back with equal and terrifying fervour. Well, nobody ever said the man was sane. Or Cisco either for that matter.[A recording of a fic by icarus_chained]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once More Unto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6874837) by [icarus_chained](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarus_chained/pseuds/icarus_chained). 



> I kept the author's notes, because they express my feelings too: I adore these too!

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

  * [MP3](http://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic17/once%20more%20unto.mp3) | **Size:** 15.8 MB | **Duration:** 17:16min

  
---|---


End file.
